Doll Circus
by StupidSmile
Summary: Kaoru es huerfana y la echan del orfanato, alguien la encuentra desmayada en la nieve y la lleva a un circo donde solo hay chicas escepto en hijo de la dueña... Butch...
1. Sola en la nieve

Holaaaa! :D, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.

**Aclaraciones**:  
**Kaoru**: 16 años  
**Butch**: 18 años  
Palabras inapropiadas y posibles lemons en el futuro.  
**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

Porcierto... las PPGZ no me pertenecen y bla bla bla...

* * *

Esto les parecerá extraño, pero no sé cómo acabé aquí. ¿Qué en dónde estoy? Pues estoy en ''Doll Circus'' ¿Qué diablos es eso? Se preguntaran, pues es un lugar algo extraño, aquí acaban niñas como yo, sin un lugar a donde ir. Así es. Soy huérfana y lo único que me dejaron mis padres fue mi nombre, Kaoru.  
Cumplí los dieciséis y me echaron del orfanato diciendo que ya nadie querría adoptarme, aunque me alegro bastante, ese lugar es un nido de cucarachas y ratas.

Pero volviendo a lo que les estaba contando, así es como llegué a este lugar tan peculiar…

**..:::FLAXBACK:::..**

Me acababan de echar del orfanato las cuidadoras, menudas hijas de puta esas tipas… Andaba sola por la fría calle, era invierno, octubre para ser exactos, justamente el día doce, en mi cumpleaños.¿A quién se le ocurrió echar a una chica… bueno, a una niña que apenas ya tenía dieciséis? Pues a unas personas que tienen mierda dónde deberían tener el corazón.

Ya llevaba caminando más de dos horas sin rumbo, el frío traspasaba sin problemas el abrigo que llevaba, si a eso se le podía llamar abrigo, provocaba asco, arcadas, lástima, pero no calor, ya que los del dicho orfanato no se querían gastar dinero en nada ni nadie.

Sentía que me iba a desmallar, de seguro ya me enferme…  
No pude más. Las rodillas me fallaron y caí estrepitosamente sobre la blanca y gélida nieve. No podía hablar. No podía gritar. No había nadie en la jodida calle, nadie que pudiera ayudarme. Cerré los ojos y pensé que sería mejor así, que total nadie en el dichoso mundo me hacharía de menos.  
Sentí que alguien me estrechaba entre sus brazos y me cargaba como si fuera una princesa, no pude ver su cara, no pude abrir los ojos, no pude evitar caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Que tal estubo? Bien? Mal...?

Seguro que terrible TT0TT

Dejen reviews plis, auque sean críticas, gritenme, insúltenme, escúpanme...(XD) asi sere mejor escritora!

Adioooos ^W^


	2. Doll Circus

Holaaaa! :D, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.

**Aclaraciones:  
Kaoru**: 16 años  
**Butch**: 18 años  
Palabras inapropiadas y posibles lemons en el futuro.  
Momoko, Miyako, Boomer y Brik **NO** salen en el fic.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

Porcierto... las PPGZ no me pertenecen y bla bla bla...

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente para tratar de acostumbrarme a la luz de dónde sea que me encontraba. Lo primero que vi fue una chica de tez ligeramente bronceada, pelo ondulado de color caoba y ojos pardos (Ya saben, esa mezcla de verde y marrón). No pregunten porqué pero sin querer me sonrojé ligeramente, ella me sonrió amistosamente, como si me conociera de toda la vida, y sin apenas darme cuenta le devolví la sonrisa.

-Por fin despertaste dormilona.- Me dijo con una voz suave y tierna. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, y creo que ella lo notó ya que siguió hablando.

-Hola, mi nombre artístico es Boneless.-Solo atiné a preguntar una cosa:  
-¿Nombre artístico?- Me golpee en la cara mentalmente. Estaba con una chica desconocida y a saber dónde, ¿Y lo primero que pregunto es eso? Definitivamente soy idiota.

La chica… bueno Boneless se carcajeó un poco y me contestó con una sonrisa más grande que la de antes.  
-Ahora mismo estás en un circo, el ''DollCircus'', aquíactuamoschicas que no tienen familia, y como la mayoría no tenemos nombre, nos lo pone Elizabeth, la dueña del circo, nos pone el nombre según nuestro talento, ella es como nuestra madre, nos mantiene y nos cuida.-En ese momento me entró un ataque de pánico.-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE EN UN CIRCO?! , ¡¿CÓMO HE LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ?! , ¡¿QUÉ…?!-De repente perdí la capacidad de hablar, Boneless me había tapado la boca con su mano.

-Estas aquí porqué Butch te encontró en la nieve desmayada, y por la ropa que llevas dedujo que también eras huérfana.-En ese momento se prendió una bombilla en mi cabeza… ¿No me dijo que solo había CHICAS?

-Espera, espera, espera. Si solo hay chicas… ¿Butch es una chica?- Me gané otra cachetada mental, pero que demonios. ¡Butch es nombre de chico!, pero como dijo que solo habían chicas… ¡Ay menudo lio!

-Butch es un chico, el hijo de Elizabeth, la mujer que nos encontró a todas, aunque a ti te encontró el…

-¿Estaban hablando de mí?- Me giré para ver el dueño de esa voz...

* * *

Tantantan... ques sera el dueño de la voz? Enserio quien no lo sepa le pego un tiro...¬¬...

Gracias a FenixCeleste, Pau Hyuuga y aigf, me alegro que os haya gustado, seguire scribiendo mas capitulos ^w^

Bye


	3. Un don,,, ¿En la ducha?

Holaaaa! :D, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.

**Aclaraciones:  
Kaoru**: 16 años  
**Butch**: 18 años  
Palabras inapropiadas y posibles lemons en el futuro.  
Momoko, Miyako, Boomer y Brik **NO** salen en el fic, salen personajes de mi invencion.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO.**

Porcierto... las PPGZ no me pertenecen y bla bla bla...

* * *

Lo que vi me dejó babeando, esa voz le pertenecía a un chico de pelo negro, algo largo y alborotado, con unos ojos verde bosque increíblemente hermosos, y que decir de su cuerpo, alto, delgado de tez pálida y con músculos marcados, no exagerados, y bueno... lo noté porque... no llevaba camisa. (O/O)  
Y… ya estamos otra vez con el sonrojo.

-¡BUTCH¡-Gritó Boneless enfadada-¿Tu madre no te enseñó a llamar a la puerta?  
-Creo que me salté esa clase… -Dijo divertido. De repente me miró, dios qué vergüenza… ese chico tan bueno me cogió en brazos… ¡STOP! Madre mía… solo el mirarlo se infiltraron pensamientos poco inocentes en mi cabeza .

-¿Y tú estás bien?-Es la perfección en persona, hasta su voz me pareció hermosa. Después reuní el valor como para contestarle.  
-Yo…eh…si estoy bien…creo.-Definitivamente soy estúpida-.  
-Me alegro.-Me dijo sonriendo…!Dios me sonrió, creo que me derrito!  
-Bueno Butch, si nos disculpas, tengo que enseñarle todo esto a ella. Hem… tienes nombre pequeña?-.  
-Si, me llamo Kaoru.

De repente Boneless me cogió de la muñeca y me jaló hacia una habitacon dentro de la carpa despidiendose de Butch con un grito. Dentro de esa habitación estava una mujer de unos... cuarenta anyos sentada en una elegante silla. Era peliroja, de pelo un poco por encima de los hombros y unos ojos negros como la noche misma.

**END OF FLAIXBAC**

-Gracias Boneless por traerla aquí.  
-No me de las gracias señora Elisabeth, con su permiso me retiro.

Dios, no, porfavor dime que no me va a dejar sola con ella, me boi a morir (TT^TT). Un segundo Elisabeth... Elisabeth... de que me suena? !Es la madre de Butch¡

-Acercate pequeña.-

Ahora siento miedo y... curiosidad. Miedo a lo que me diga Elisabeth, y curiosidad por el hacho de que no se parece nada a Butch, bueno quizá se parece al padre.

-Tengo entendido que mi hijo te encontro desmayada en la nieve, ¿Que te pasó?  
-Hem... me hecharon del orfanato porque soy demasiado mayor para que alguien me adopte...  
-Entiendo...-Se levanta de golpe de la silla y camina hacia la puerta y la abre haciendo caer a Boneless, que resulta que estava escuchando la conversación apoyada en la puerta, que cotilla (¬¬...).

-Hola señora Elisabeth... hihihi...  
-Esta vez no le boi a dar importáncia a esto, pero prepara a la niña, hay que averiguar que se le da bien.  
-Como usted desee.

Boneless se levanta del suelo y me dice que la siga, lo hago sin protestar, ya que tampoco tengo razón de hacerlo, pasamos por por un pasadizo con muchas puertas, supongo que seran de las habitaciónes de las otras chicas...

-Kaoru, aquí esta el baño por si queres ducharte, ahora te traigo ropa para cambiarte.

Bueno... ¿ahora que pasara conmigo? Bueno lo mejor sera que me duche, ya pensare luego en eso...

**Boneless POV.**

_(Boneless va de camino al baño)_

Que bien le he encontrado ropa a Kaoru de su talla, o eso creo...  
-Find light in a beautifull sea, I chose to be happy, you and I, you and I, We'r like diamonds in the sky...

¿!De quies es esa voz?! Viene del baño, es Kaoru... QUE BIEN CANTA!  
-Debo informarle a la señora Elisabeth... KAORU TE DEJO AQUÍ LA ROPA.  
-Gracias Boneless.

_(Boneless llega corriendo hasta la habitación de Elisabeth)_

-Se... ñora... Elisabeth... ten...go... algo... que... decirle...  
-Tranquilizate Boneles, y respira que te vas a ahogar, ¿Por que has llegado corriendo?  
-Ya se cual es el talento de Kaoru.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

_(Kaoru sale de la ducha y se pone la ropa que le ha traido Boneless, unos jeans aolgados y una camiseta de manga corta verde)_

-Ay... me siento mejor ahora.  
-!KAORU VEN UN MOMENTO¡

¿Esa es Boneless? Bueno mejor que vaya...

* * *

Llego a la misma sala a la que me llevaron antes, Elisabeth, o como le dice Boneless ''señora Elisabeth'' me mira con cara de indiferencia, pero Boneless con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Kaoru, Boneless me ha comunicado que te ha escuchado cantar mientras te estabas duchando.

Por dios... tierra tragame.

-Tambien me dijo que no lo hacias nada mal, asi que tu vas a cantar despues de la última actuación del circo.

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Que chusta de persona soy TT0TT

No he actualizado desde hace un montonazoooooo, lo siento muchísimo,  
si no era porque tenia examenes, era porque venia la família a comer, o sencillamente porque tenia pereza... v.v'  
Ahora puen escupirme sin remordimiento... aunque les recomiendo que si le escupen a mi foto de perfil luego limpien la pantalla de su ordenador.

Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a dos amigos:  
A mi Victor (o Victorsin como lo llamo yo), por ser un trasto y decir que hago dibujos pervertdos solo porque dibujo elfas sin demasiada ropa, dejen reviews diciendole a mi amigo que juege al Just dance conmigo!

Y a mi Laurita, y ya de paso les comento que ella y yo vamos a gravar un par de canciones y las colgaremos en el youtube por si alguien nos quiere ver y/o escuchar, en el siguiente capitulo les doy los detalles.

Graciaaaaaaaaasssssssssss


End file.
